


Down the path

by FiKate



Category: 24, 3:10 to Yuma (2007), Milliways, Slither (2006)
Genre: Bandits & Outlaws, Community: milliways_bar, F/M, Law Enforcement, Prompt Fic, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-24 08:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/pseuds/FiKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a gift fic for Batty who requested: Bill-Will: <i>law and lawlessness.</i></p>
<p>This was the idea I got when I read the prompt, a moment in the Bar when Bill sees how easy it can be to go from being lawful to lawless. Bill talks to William about getting pulled away from the law when he suspects William's working for Ben Wade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down the path

Bill tugged at the tie of his dress uniform as he sat down at a table in Milliways. The Policemen and Firemen’s Dinner and Dance was never one of his favorite occasions, but he knew it wasn’t for him. He was there to represent the department, to talk to everyone and to be the Chief of Police. His mother was always a main force in organizing it and Kate seemed to enjoy helping her, between the two of them, this year was the most elegant and from what he was hearing the best year for donations yet. It just got tiring because he knew everyone who was missing and who they left behind.

He looked around for a rat to get a refill on his coffee and spotted a cowboy entering. Their hat was pulled low and they had a bandanna pulled up over their face, which had Bill leaning forward to get a better look. They were holding themselves as if they were poised to fight and hiding, that was never a good combination. Whenever he saw it on the job, it usually meant that something was about to go wrong. A few steps in from the door and he realized it was William, he debated standing up when the bandanna was pulled down and William took a quick breath. He started for the counter and by the time he got there, Bill was beside him as he ordered a whiskey, “Bad day, William?”

At his voice, William turned and managed a weak smile as he took a long sip of his drink, “Yeah, but I can handle it, Sheriff. Why are you all dressed up?”

“A dance back home. You know you don’t have to handle everything alone. You can ask for help.”

William focused on his drink before answering and it was quiet as he said, “Yes, sir, I know.”

The door swung open once more and Ben Wade was there and Bill liked Wade, he wasn’t an easy man but he was honest about what he was. What he didn’t like was how Ben’s gaze went straight to William as he sauntered over, “Well, having a drink, Mister Evans? Don’t let it cloud your head. Good to see you, Sheriff. You’re looking all cleaned up and law abiding.”

“It’s the Police and Firemen’s dance tonight, I was just taking a break. You two workin’ on something?”

William didn’t answer but took another sip of his drink as Ben smiled and opened his hands, “We just might be. I should be getting back but remember, Mister Evans, that the truth will set you free and that its always best to keep your appointments.”

Then he turned and walked back through the front door as Bill turned to William who wasn’t looking at him, “William. You goin’ to tell me what that was all about?”

“Don’t ask me, Sheriff, not today,” He had a slight wobble in his voice that worried Bill especially as William kept avoiding his gaze.

“If not today, you will tell me the truth. Whatever he’s gotten you into, you don’t have to do it, William. I’ve seen what can happen. There’s always a reason or excuse for why you do something you shouldn’t do, but next time that reason might not matter as much. For some men, they’re just something you say because that’s what you say. They don’t need to convince themselves that they shouldn’t be doing wrong, its easy for them. Don’t get started doing that.”

By the time he’d finished talking, William had finished his drink and was adjusting the bandanna around his throat, “I will tell you and I ain’t goin’ to be like him or those men you’ve arrested. I’ll figure this out.”

Bill watched William go through the door with the bandanna up over his face once more and considered ordering a whiskey, but that wouldn’t help and would worry Kate.

Instead he adjusted his tie and went back to the dance, giving Kate a hug before he sat down. She started to ask and he shook his head, he would find out what was going on and keep William from getting into trouble he couldn’t get out of. He was a man of the law and tonight, that felt like a great burden.


End file.
